


A New Survivor

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [35]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Antfrost is in pain, Antfrost is kinda dying for most of this but doesn't, Awesamdude is Ants parental figure, Bad is like his older brother figure kind of, Battlefields, Crossroads, Demigod Antfrost, Demigod Philza, Demigod TommyInnit, Gen, New World, None of them is more than mentioned, Philza has healing powers, Philza is there for a little bit, Portals, Stabbing, Unconciousness, War, mention of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: He stopped as the bodies around him had fallen, a sword stuck to his stomach. His troops were still fighting the enemy, he breathed, in and out, looking at the scene around him before it started to fade. He released the sword and shield from his grip as he closed his eyes, falling to his knees.
Relationships: Antfrost & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Demigods [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 25





	A New Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read this part of the series, you can skip it. It's very angsty, and Ant does almost die. Read the tags

Ant had always been a good fighter, only partly because of his power to be able to make anyone extremely unlucky. Which was why everyone found him ten times scarier when he was mad. 

He wasn’t mad at anyone, not really, for the most part he was mad at himself. Mad for losing the king. Mad for losing Skeppy. Mad because Sam had decided to try to end the war so they could figure out where Bad went. 

Everyone around him was fighting, Sam’s tries to call peace went on deaf ears, which was why he had handed Ant control of the troops as he went on a horse to talk to the king of Meard in person. Ant was alone, completely and utterly, and he had lost everyone that meant anything to him. 

He stopped as the bodies around him had fallen, a sword stuck to his stomach. His troops were still fighting the enemy, he breathed, in and out, looking at the scene around him before it started to fade. He released the sword and shield from his grip as he closed his eyes, falling to his knees. 

It was quite the surprise for the fourteen year old that had waited for him by the crossroad. Ant opened his eyes, only briefly, and saw that the world around him had changed. A bird was chirping somewhere, and Ant smiled at the song. 

“Alright, alright, shit. Shit... Hi, I’m Tommy, can you hold onto life for a little bit? I need to text my dad, he can fix you right up” the boy said. Ant heard the words, but couldn’t quite process it. He felt numb, his ears filled with white noise. He closed his eyes again, still on his knees, still with the sword going through his body.

“Okay, Phil said to leave the sword until he got here.” the boy continued, Ant nodded his head at the voice, but he still didn’t quite hear the words. He was tired, so tired, he let his head fall forward and tried to open his eyes again, but his eyelids were so heavy.

“Hey no no no” the boy was much closer now, his hands hovering but not actually touching him “Stay awake, come on man, don’t die on me now, come on” he called through the static noise, and Ant forced himself to nod again, to promise to not die. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted Sam to hold his hand and promise that everything would be okay, he wanted Bad to give him a cupcake from the kitchens filled with healing potions, he wanted… he wanted… 

He wasn’t sure. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard a voice that said something, but everything was so distant now. He barely felt as the sword was pulled out, and the tickling sensations that followed. 

“He’ll be fine Tommy” he heard the voice clearer now, but only barely, it still felt like they were talking from the end of a tunnel. “You can sleep now” Ant nodded again, before letting sleep consume him. 

When he woke up again he was in a room with light blue walls, it reminded him of his room in the castle, but he knew he wasn’t there. It was too warm in the room, and the bed was of a different kind. 

“You’re awake, good” Ant turned his head to see the boy from earlier standing by the door. 

“How long was I out for?” he asked, moving his hand to where the sword had been sticking out, only to notice that there wasn’t a trace of anything. Not even a scar. 

“A week” Tommy replied, not moving from the door.

“Thanks for saving me” Ant spoke up

“I think I would’ve been a bad host if I didn’t” Tommy joked, at least Ant was pretty sure it was supposed to be a joke, it fell kind of flat though “Welcome to Logstedshire by the way. I was meaning to say that when you arrived, but I figured I had more urgent things to do” 

“Thanks” Ant coughed, and Tommy immediately was by his side with a glass of water. 

“Phil said your throat may be dry when you wake up” he explained as Ant drank the water “Do you remember much from the night? I- you did seem quite out of it” 

“Your name is Tommy” Ant said “You swore a lot I think, and called your dad” he added

“Great, not too bad then” the child smiled.

“Not too bad” Ant returned the smile “My name is Antfrost, in charge of the Badland’s troops” he explained

“Badlands? You know Bad and Skeppy then?” Tommy asked, and Ant sat up slightly, thankful that it didn’t hurt. 

“They are here? Thank god” 

“They are, I can call them if you want?” Tommy offered, Ant nodded. He really missed Bad, and Sam, but Sam wasn’t here. Ant knew this had to do with the demigods disappearing. Even if he wanted to see his father figure, he supposed he could hold onto that dream until another day.


End file.
